


【泉レオ】我一定要先说分手

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2019/8/8全员智商三岁，大量小学生式互黑有几句话凛绪
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ】我一定要先说分手

月永レオ深深地吸了一口气，指甲尖嵌入汗水浸湿的掌心，他压下了门把手，“我们分手吧，セナ。”  
橙发少年挑起嘴角，两颗虎牙磕着下唇，露出一点漫不经心的模样，“果然还是做朋友比较好吧？恋爱游戏不适合我们啦——”  
“Stop。”黑发红眸的少年突然出声。被打断妄想的国王大人把爪子埋进被他抓得乱蓬蓬的橙发里，绿眼睛染上一丝不满的情绪，“凛月！！！我好不容易才想到和セナ摊牌的地步！你知道我卡在门口那想了多久了吗！”  
朔间凛月敏捷的接住国王暴躁地丢过来的抱枕，顺手把它垫在下巴底下，这才看一眼来来回回在音乐教室转了几圈的小狮子。“不用那么麻烦吧？等太阳下山小濑会提的吧，毕竟他是那种精确到分秒的强迫患者，国王大人只要等着——”他的话还未说完，月永レオ粗暴地打断他，“不行。”  
月永レオ眼眸沉了沉，白森森的尖齿在灯光下焕发出异样的色泽，朔间凛月还在惊诧到底谁才是恶魔吸血鬼的人设，便听见他恶狠狠地开口，“我一定要先甩了セナ。”  
“——不然我就太逊了啦。”恶魔人设轰然坍塌，橙发碧眼的少年顺势滑落在木地板上，发出幼兽般可怜兮兮的呜鸣。  


时间拨回到一周之前。  
那本该是一个平凡无奇的黄昏，Knights训练完后五人齐刷刷地躺在地板上晒咸鱼一般仰望雪白天花板闲聊的惯例，按理来说，那本来，应该是个平淡的午后，谈论着什么护肤品好用哪家甜点好吃暑假去哪里玩，国王和下任国王就橙子味和草莓味的冰淇淋展开八百轮论战时——沉默许久的策略家轻描淡写地丢下一句话，如同一颗鱼雷潜入深水炸出一群鱼，不过实际上只有四条。  
“我和真君交往了。”  
关于自家队友和他的青梅竹马黏黏糊糊的小学生式爱恨情仇他们都饱受荼毒，如果只有这一句话是不能让他们有反应的，在一片“你又来了”的目光中，朔间凛月显然也意识到了自己被朔间零带坏的惯常浮夸导致的信用堪忧，他清了清嗓子从容补充道，“我们亲过了，是爱情意味的交往。”  
从吸血鬼红的那一点耳尖来看，他所言不虚。他们没有再一次被朔间凛月的夸张话语糊弄，众人稍稍放下心来，接着一阵狂风暴雨就突然袭来，序幕由朱樱司小朋友拉开，“为什么凛月前辈都能谈恋爱啊！！！”  
他控诉对方一天睡二十五个小时拿克苏鲁造型的甜点恐吓后辈还爱咬人——但是比看见零食就走不动路一放假就胖十斤一被说就撒娇的小朱好吧？对方毫不留情地回击。  
眼看战争一触即发，自认是knight唯一成熟的人额角跳了跳，一个抱枕丢到策略家和末子中间，“都给我安静一点，你们几岁了？不要都跟国王大人那种幼稚鬼社会不适应人群学吧？”  
两人闭了嘴，无辜被cue的第三人却从地上弹起来，“在セナ心里我就是这种形象吗？セナ才是婆婆妈妈的幼稚鬼！爱生气的老妈子！”  
“随随便便就开始吵架的国王大人有什么资格说别人啊？”濑名泉也起身和他对峙，“如果我们之中有谁是最不可能谈恋爱的肯定是你，约会的时候怕不是要对方和你一起满地找乐谱吧？”  
“像セナ这样吃饭都要计算卡路里的笨蛋约会才有困难！每吃一口就要听你冷笑一声报一遍数真的是超可怕的噩梦，灵感都飞光光了！”  
“哈？我是为了谁好才好心提醒你的。总之像れおくん把喜欢和爱像传单一样到处发的家伙是不可能找到愿意和你谈恋爱的人的！”  
“セナ才不懂爱！！！セナ是笨蛋！白痴！”  
冰蓝和翠绿的眼眸隔空厮杀，电火花在噼里啪啦中透出火药味，两人狠狠地用目光缠斗一番，月永レオ磨了磨牙，濑名泉冷笑一声。  
“既然如此，我们交往吧。”/“来谈恋爱吧セナ！”  
——为了搞清楚谁才是不会谈恋爱的那个。  
为期七天，签字画押，在Knights全体成员的见证之下，月永レオ把队长印章咔嚓一声印在肩并肩的两个名字上，翠绿眼眸燃起一丝战意，“等着吧セナ。”  
濑名泉毫不畏惧地回敬他，“该做好准备的是れおくん你吧。”  
两人同时挤出了摄影棚的门，一左一右朝着不同方向离开，目睹一切的朱樱司把自己的下巴往上拍了拍，合上了全程张着的口。“司真的没有想到，事情居然会发展成这样……unbelievable……”  
鸣上岚轻笑一声，“人家倒是觉得，这样发展才是最合理的吧。”在朱樱司崇拜的目光中他好整以暇地涂上唇膏，为这一则看似吵架实则调情的突发事件扯下幕布——当然了，还是未完待续的，他拿起桌上的条约想着。  


和濑名泉约会是一种什么体验。  
月永レオ曾经在校内网站看过这个帖子，对其中一个回答的印象格外深刻。  
要是和泉君约会恐怕我除了呆呆地看他的脸什么也做不到了吧，毕竟那可是和钻石一样的美貌啊。  
当时他不以为然，他当然觉得濑名好看，但如果他和濑名约会绝对、绝对不会逊到光看着他的脸发呆的。  
“れおくん？”  
一双白皙的手在他眼前晃了晃，月永レオ恍然回神，才发现自己的目光已在对方身上停留许久，他讪讪垂下眸，捧起咖啡咕嘟咕嘟灌进好几口，濑名泉似是微微笑了，纤长的手指托着他的脸庞揩掉他嘴角留下的一圈奶泡，“怎么这不不小心，小笨蛋？”  
月永レオ刷的一下放下杯子，把小汤匙都震得抖了抖。  
“呜哇——濑名被外星人附体了吗超可怕！快变回原来的濑名啊！！！”  
濑名泉的笑容僵硬了一秒，“闭嘴，れおくん，再吵就把你丢出去，所有人都在往我们这边看啊。”  
望着濑名泉略显扭曲的危险笑容月永レオ反而舒了一口气，“好嘛这才是セナ嘛——太温柔了反而很奇怪。”  
“……我就不该相信司君能有什么好建议。”  
“哼哼，找连暗恋经历都没有的小鬼做外援，セナ也太没眼光了。”  
濑名泉白了他一眼，专注于用叉子折腾那块被戳的千疮百孔一口未尝的千层，就在这时另一只小银叉伸向他的嘴边，月永レオ眨着一双翠绿色的眼眸对他笑，他偏头咬下那块蛋糕，咀嚼时看着月永レオ毫无芥蒂地把他刚才递过的叉子含入口中，他听见心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，脸颊不由得泛起可疑的绯红。  
“心动了吗？セナ。”月永レオ笑嘻嘻地说，“脸红了哦。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“其实刚刚セナ温柔地看着我的时候，我也心动了哦。”  
“都说了闭嘴。”  
“那今天算我赢吗？”橙发少年狡黠地眨了眨眼，手指在桌上叩了叩，在濑名泉杀人般的凌厉目光中得意地弹起《濑名是笨蛋之歌》——边弹边哼的那种。他又露出孩童般灿烂的笑容，穿透玻璃的夕照暖光铺散在他黄昏色的橙发和女孩子般精致的脸庞上，就像一年之前的月永レオ没心没肺地从各个角落里钻出来不顾他的嫌弃死死挽住他的手臂那样紧密无间的神情……  
濑名泉不由得一怔，对着月永レオ凑近问他在想什么时骤然放大的脸，逐字逐句的说道，“我说，れおくん才是笨蛋。”  
“不管怎么说最后肯定是我赢，セナ就等着认输好了！”月永レオ放下狠话，把咖啡一干而尽以示决心，如果之后他没有吐着舌头叫烫叫苦眼泪汪汪地含下濑名泉匆匆剥开的糖块的话，看起来倒还像那么回事。

在情感经验上堪称空白的笨蛋月永レオ深知，光靠自己是赢不过濑名泉的。但是濑名泉在朱樱司洗脑式的自我推销中让这个小鬼当了他的参谋——这就意味着他可以在外援这方面扳回一成。是选择温柔细腻善解人意的鸣上岚还是刚谈恋爱的策略家朔间凛月——小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全都要。  
这就是为什么他们三躲在花园露台的角落不时展望四周一副鬼鬼祟祟的模样，兼职的紫之创不由得往他们这边看了好几眼，在朔间凛月的强行劝诱下才打消了打电话给校医室的念头。  
“鸣、凛月！！快帮我想想办法我绝对不能输给セナ！”  
“欸？突然要人家说出什么办法来也太难了吧……有经验的小凛月有办法吗？”  
朔间凛月从容不迫地品了口红茶，嗯，没有小英带来的好喝。“哼哼，我和真君可是世界上独一无二的存在，我可是从来没担心过真君不喜欢我这种事哦？”  
——合着之前闹冷战大半夜把大家叫出来聚众借碳酸汽水销愁的那个不是你。  
鸣上岚刚压下心中的吐槽，就听见月永レオ一拍桌子跳起来高声说道，“要说羁绊这种事！我和セナ不会输给别人，我们可是心意相通的最佳搭档和毕生战友！！！”  
“嗯？不是老妈子和他的长不大的幼稚鬼吗？”  
“每天都要别人背着上学的凛月才没有资格说我！”  
“我们不如先从小泉的理想型开始吧？”  
鸣上岚一语掐断战火回归正题，两人暂时收兵，专注于面前的首要问题——如何攻略一只濑名泉。  
“我的话，比较喜欢是温柔乖巧的女孩子。当然了，不管是什么性格的公主殿下，都是我毕生守护的对象。”——截自《Lionheart forever》第十期A刊濑名泉的专访。  
温柔、乖巧。月永レオ仰望苍穹，对着这两个和自己八杆子打不着的词无语凝噎，但瞬间他就打起了精神，毕竟最不可能符合的还有一条“女孩子”，和这相比前置定语根本算不了什么！！  
“说起来，国王大人为什么这么想赢——仅仅是好胜心吗？”黑发红眸的策略家冷不丁地开口，恰巧撞上月永レオ一瞬间的慌乱。  
国王大人眨了眨猫一样的眼眸，“当然——不只是这个。我已经很久没和セナ一起玩了，当然要好好抓住机会玩过瘾啦。”  
“等等，国王大人和小泉之前也玩过恋爱游戏吗？”鸣上岚敏锐地抓到了重点。  
“那倒是没有啦？不过玩过扮演兄弟的游戏，你知道セナ是那种听见别人叫哥哥就走不动路的奇怪生物吧，那段时间只要我叫他哥哥，セナ温柔得真的一点都不像恶魔，不管是吃冰还是把乐谱涂到墙上他都完全不会生气——虽然小琉可叫我哥哥的时候我也愿意把整个世界都送给她啦！”  
这是什么糟糕的情趣Play吗，该庆幸Knights唯一的纯洁花朵不在这里，不然他们这些本来就没什么正面形象的哥哥们就更往奇怪的方向发展了，打住，哥哥这个词还是暂时不要出现得好。  
不管鸣上岚的内心有多少波澜起伏，月永レオ吞下最后一口蛋糕拍了拍手和濑名泉约会去了，徒留他们二人面面相觑，他们两对视一眼，确认过眼神，那两个人的关系绝对没那么简单。

朔间凛月验证猜想是在他们恋爱游戏进行的第七天，最后一天，也就是今天下午，此时此刻。月永レオ把他从音乐教室的棺材刨出来，灯没有开，一片昏暗中月永レオ紧紧抓住他的胳膊，绿眼睛闪烁着幽幽的光，“凛月！！完蛋了！！！”  
正当朔间凛月打量自己是不是哪里开始腐烂的时候，月永レオ幽幽地开口，“我绝对要先和セナ说分手。”  
感情不顺？幻想破灭？  
朔间凛月瞬间来了精神等待倾听国王大人对他的新恋爱对象的控诉，却听见月永レオ沉默了许久吐出一句，“我好像喜欢セナ。”  
策略家哐当一下倒回柔软的棺材，闭着眼面无表情地说道，“那不是更好了吗，这种人人都知道的事没必要特地强调吧？”国王大人又对着他的肩膀一阵摇晃，“我说的不是那种喜欢——是独一无二的，不一样！！！”在他说出第二遍“那不是更好了吗”之前，对方接着说道，“但是这对セナ来说只是一场游戏吧，七天到了就要分手的恋爱游戏，可恶，早知道一开始就不要玩好了。”  
朔间凛月注视着皱着眉头脸上写满不甘和痛苦还带着些许甜蜜的月永レオ，红如鸽血的眼眸眨了眨，“那国王大人喜欢小濑哪一点呢，在这七天里？”  
喜欢哪一点——前两天他们熟读各种恋爱技巧力图做电视剧里的标准男友，败在对方毫不留情的揭穿嘲笑声后就彻底放飞自我。这七天里的濑名泉和平时的也没什么区别，依旧会骂他是认不清路的笨蛋，划掉他点的奶油冰淇淋苏打换成常温果汁，也还和平常一样捡起他撒玫瑰花瓣一样落下的乐谱，在人群里紧紧牵着他的手不让他走丢。总之，总之都和以前一样。  
那我到底是喜欢他哪一点——  
月永レオ蹙着眉思考，恰逢一道光落在他身上——濑名泉推开了音乐教室的门。  
“我就知道你在这，今晚上有烟火大会，一起去看吧？”濑名泉走到他身边，向他伸出手，一把将他从地上拉起来，熟练地拍掉他身上沾染的灰尘。而月永レオ望着那双冰蓝色的眼眸出神，蹙着的眉头缓缓绽开，他终于明白，这七天里自己最喜欢哪一点——他喜欢濑名泉注视着他，不是人群中匆匆扫过的一眼，而只是专注地看着他，平常的濑名泉不怎么和他对视，仿佛他们之间已经隔着长长的空白间隔，无论如何也无法消除。  
至于喜欢——他一直都喜欢着濑名泉，看似不通世俗的天才爱花爱草爱世界，唯独将一点私心塞进对某人的惯常日用语里，对方毫无察觉，他也就将这点不为人知的隐晦爱意藏到心里，也许有一天将被宣之于口，也许永远被埋藏。  
但此刻他只是回握了濑名泉的手，露出灿烂明媚的笑容，“走吧——”

濑名泉有一个秘密，好吧，作为猫系男子他有很多的秘密，但目前最紧急的一个是，他正牵着暗恋对象的手，当然没有十指紧扣那么浪漫，他抓着对方的手腕，用着怕他走丢的拙劣借口牵着他的手。他的暗恋对象毫无察觉，只顾把一块苹果糖咬得咔嚓作响，淡金色的糖碎还粘在嘴角，他的目光却早已望向了前方，摇晃着濑名泉的手，“セナ我们去捞金鱼吧！”  
“你也是五岁的小女孩吗？”艰难地在金鱼摊前的小女孩中找到一个位置，濑名泉没好气地对着月永レオ说道。他却笑嘻嘻蹲到他旁边，嘴里还喊道，“セナ加油！”橙色的发丝几乎都要蹭上他的脸颊了。  
濑名泉心不在焉地看着金鱼游来游去，目光在水中映着的对方的倒影上徘徊，他无知觉地伸出手将纸网放下，肯定要落空，手上忽然覆上一阵温暖，月永レオ就着他的手，从水中捞起一尾橘红色的金鱼，在小孩的惊羡声中得意洋洋地对着他笑，“抓到啦！”  
他又一次听见自己密如鼓点的心跳噪声，月永レオ把金鱼送给他，他就像忘记自己先前说过的嫌弃他如小孩子的话语，一手捧着金鱼袋子，一手抓着月永レオ，任由对方把狐狸面具挂在他和自己脸上，隔着两层面具他只看见一双淬亮的翡翠眸子，比明明灭灭闪烁的灯火和将要绽放的烟火都要绚丽。  
“セナ！！快看！！”他忽然松开他的手，指向天边升起的一簇焰火，箭一般的窜上天空，于深蓝的夜幕中如花苞般四散绽开，一束又一束湮灭，又一束束燃起，所有人都在看着烟花，而他注视着某人橙红色的发尾，想摘掉盖住他面容的面具。

那天朱樱司赶来告诉他，“Leader找了凛月前辈和鸣上前辈做外援！所以濑名前辈真的不试试按我的方法来吗！这样说不定会输给Leader的！”小孩的神情认真又严肃，紫罗兰色的眼眸中满满的是好胜欲。  
濑名泉故作不耐地挥了挥手，“得了吧司君，靠你才输定了。”  
而他从头到尾也都没想过要赢，他们两比起来谁都知道谁是那个更不适合谈恋爱的吧，尤其是好胜心膨胀幼稚到拿这个来做游戏的那位，只不过是——久违地和月永レオ一起玩罢了。  
朱樱司还在动之以情晓之以理地漫长说服，忽然发现濑名前辈的目光忽然柔和下来，他也凑近窗户去看，远远地可看见楼下一簇橘红色的发尾从阳光下路过，正是他的Leader。小孩忽然明白了什么，不由得打了个寒颤，直觉告诉他不要再参与前辈间说不清道不明匪夷所思的感情，于是他撂下一句前辈加油就跑开了宛如三流少女漫画中恶心的隔空相望画面。  
——也许没有相望，只是濑名泉在看着月永レオ而已。  
从一开始就是，对方是好胜心切，而他则有着不明不白的私心，以男朋友的身份站在对方身边，不是朋友不是队友也不是家人，他想牵住对方的手，就算只有七天。

第七天的晚上，早已远离黄昏，距离恋爱游戏结束已经三小时。他们在海岸边看着烟火一束又一束燃起，把彼此的身影都照亮。濑名泉缓缓呼出一口气，拍上了月永レオ的肩，“れおくん，我有话对你说。”  
“欸！我也有话要说！”小狮子转过身笑嘻嘻道，“那一起吧！”  
“れおくん，我们分手吧。”/“セナ，我喜欢你。”

——————————————————END—————————————————————

Other：

“为什么说分手的是小濑啊，国王大人明明信誓旦旦跟我说他要甩了小濑来着。”

“比起这个，果然前辈们的感情特别扭曲难懂啊。”

“以我们分手吧为开头的恋情也意外的很浪漫呢……？”

————————

“说起来……小泉的理想型是温柔乖巧呢。”

“听起来和Leader一点都不像嘛！”

“…………不吵不闹的时候也没差很多吧？”

“小濑的滤镜有八百米厚！”


End file.
